kingdom_thrfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Alya Feng
História. Alya é uma jovem garota do Reino Ghumidir ela tem 12 anos e é filha do Yuan Xing, desde pequena ela sempre amou ser uma garota enérgica e nunca foi fã de ser uma garota que gosta de estar sentada em um lugar até o bem vim ajudá-la, ela costuma a ser tratada como dama e ter o que quer na hora e ela gosta muito de seu irmão, Juan e admira muito mesmo o seu pai e trata sua irmã como uma mãe que ela nunca chegou a conhecer direito. Aprendendo á se defender e sobreviver. --Com trechos e falas do RPG--''' Alya saiu de Ghumidir desde o ataque de Sandor que aconteceu, ela começa a ser procurada pelo reino, desde então, ela jurou que depois daquele dia, procuraria estar forte para o que der e vier, ela era uma menina comum que treinava em segredo, ela vai para o Norte que precisa falar com um conhecido do pai dela, o rei Aslan. Chegando lá, ela o abraça. Aslan: Ainda bem que está tudo bem. Alguns dias depois, estando lá, Aslan conversa com Alya: Alya: Temos que tomar a nossa casa de volta, titio, temos que fazer isso! Aslan: Sim mas você tem que ser protegida, se nos atacarem, você terá alguém. Alya: Eu...EU NÃO PRECISO DE ALGUÉM PRA ME PROTEGER! *mostra a espada* Aqui eu! Eu tenho isso! Aslan: Porém você tem que ter um guarda costa...Jack! Meu filho tem a sua idade, ele pode te proteger. Jack: *corre até Aslan* E lá vinha um menino, mesmo sendo uma criança ele já se vestia como um soldado Aslan: sua primeira missão meu filho...proteger essa jovem garota. Jack: Sim papai! Alya: *suspira* Jack: O que eu posso fazer por você prima? Alya: Huuum...me carregar até meu quarto! Jack: !!! Logo isso?! Aslan: AAHAHAHAHAHA! Faça isso filho! Quero ver se tem força! Alya: Tá me chamando de gorda?! Aslan: Nossa você é tão magrinha '-' nem vai dar trabalho Jack! Ela vai dormir no quarto 6b! Alya: *é carregada nos braços de Jack* Whou! É forte hein? Jack: *quase caindo* Jack: 6b... *vai andando com dificuldade* Alya: Mais rapidooo Jack: *vai mais rápido* ;-; Depois eles finalmente chegam. Alya: *sentada sem saber o que fazer* Jack: *sentado quieto ao lado de Alya* Alya: *olha pro jack* Pode tirar essa armadura! Tá quente demais pra você usar uma coisa dessas. Jack: Não posso tirar '>' Alya: -w- Seu sem graça, deveria ser mais ativo, você é bem parado ^^ Jack: *fica triste* Alya: É brincadeira ^^ não precisa agir como um guarda costa mesmo, podemos ser amigos Jack: :) Alya: *levanta e segura a espada* Eu quero treinar! Pegue sua espada! Jack: *levanta e pega uma espada de bambu e pega a outra pra Alya* Alya: Ah é mesmo...ou eu posso te machucaaaaaar :v Jack: ¬¬ HÁ! *ataca horizontalmente Alya* Alya: *defende com sua espada* Urg! HÁ! *bate com a espada na barriga de Jack* iaaa! Jack: Au... Alya: Já ia perder, chama isso de guarda costa? Eu seria uma guarda costa melhor que você UwU Jack: IAAAA! *bate com a espada na costa de Alya* Alya: Ai... *bate na cara de Jack com a espada* Jack: Aaai! Quando Jack ia revidar, uma explosão bem próxima acontece ao lugar aonde eles estão, Jack na hora abraça Alya. Alya: !!! O QUE FOI ISSO?! Jack vai até a porta e abre. Jack: PAI!? Jack corre pra escada até que ver tudo la pegando fogo, um fogo vivo se aproxima do lugar aonde ele está subindo a escada, ele corre até o quarto e pega Alya nos braços. Alya: EI! O QUE PENSA QUE T-- Alya vê o fogo se aproximando. Alya: ESSA NÃO! VAMOS SAIR DAQUI! Eles fogem até a lage da torre do castelo Alya: *suspira* Fiur...*olha em volta* SOLDADOS DE SANDOR! Essa não! Temos que sair daqui Jack! A explosão vai pra torre e fogo vivo volta, Jack pega na mão de Alya e pula da torre. Alya: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Eles caem até que Jack derrapa e cai na água com Alya. Jack: Se apoia em mim, eu vou nadar. Alya: O-okay! *se segurando nele* Jack começa a nadar para a terra firme, saindo da água. Alya: *olha pro Jack toda molhada* ...Obrigada... *soltando Jack e a espada cai próximo e pegando a espada de volta* Jack: ...Ainda bem que eu fui la ver...poderíamos morrer queimados...papai...ele morreu... *lacrimeja* Alya: *olha pro castelo cheio de fogo vivo* ... Alya: *lacrimeja também* Ele era nosso aliado...eu pensei que ficaria bem aqui...mas.... Até que um homem se aproxima perante eles. Violet: Pequena Alya...filha de Yuan, venha conosco. Jack: CORRE ALYA! Alya: Jack!...*corre* Jack: *empurra Violet porém é derrubado no chão* Violet: *corre atrás de alya* Alya: *foge de Violet desesperadamente e entra no bosque* Violet: *bem perto de Alya* Alya: *entra em uma casa* Violet: Onde você está sua pirralha?! *procura Alya* Alya: *anda pela casa desesperadamente e sai dela olhando pra todos os lados e ta em uma vila* Violet: *pula de cima da casa assustando Alya* Alya: *olha pro Violet* Violet: Nyar! Alya: !! *volta a correr* Violet: *fazendo o mesmo* Alya corre até que ver a feira cheia de pessoas, Alya logo pula na fonte e cai no meio da feira. Alya: AAARGH! *cai rolando em todas as barracas se machucando muito e acabando com toda a feira* Pessoas: FILHA DA PUTAAAAA! Alya: D-desculpem!...*vê o Violet descendo a escada calmamente* ...aaai... *desce o resto da escada e entra em uma casa vazia e ver que ela não tem quartos nem nada era como um lugar pronto para cercar alguém e logo olha para trás e ver Violet* Por favor...não! Violet: De joelhos! Alya: *se ajoelhando chorando mais* Violet: *pega na mão de Alya pronto para a prender* Alya: HÁ! *pega a espada sem ele ver e enfia dentro da barriga de Violet e pega uma faca que tinha no bolso e apunhá-la na cara de Violet* HAA-HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!*sangue vai espirrando no rosto* Depois do que acabou de fazer, Alya chora muito com nojo do que acaba de fazer, até que ver alguém e era Jack, ele a vê com sangue no rosto e na mão que apunhalou Violet. Alya: (Eu fiz mesmo isso?) Jack: Matou pela primeira vez....se acostume...vamos fugir... Alya: *pega a espada de volta e com muito medo vai até Jack e segura a mão dele com a mão limpa* Jack: *carrega Alya nos braços* E assim Jack e Alya juntos saem de lá. '''O sobrevivente do Reino Hunter. Eles trilham um caminho para a floresta, num lugar chamado Tranvese, Alya estava se vestindo com uma outra roupa atrás de uma árvore, pois aquela estava suja de sangue, enquanto Jack esperava distante, até que percebe alguém. Jack: Quem é? Jack logo levanta e tira a espada embanhada e aponta para frente esperando a pessoa vir. Jack: Venha logo! Eu não tenho medo de nada! Pode vir seu medroso! Um garoto que aparentava ter a mesma idade de Jack, com cabelo chanél, com uma roupa fechada, com sua espada já em mãos, ele se prepara, ele possuia a vantagem do ataque surpresa. Ele vai em direção a Jack com a espada erguida, pronto para cortá-lo. Jack: Grr... *na hora da um salto para frente e fazendo um corte no braço deste. ???: *por sorte o corte foi de raspão* Maldito! O que faz aqui? *tenta cortar a barriga de Jack* Jack: *pula para trás e tenta corta a parte do peito deste garoto* Tô de passagem com uma amiga! ???: *indo para trás para não ser pego* Então os dois vão morrer! Eu sei que querem me matar! Jack: *pega a perna dele e pisa nela e chuta na hora a espada dele para longe, senta sobre a barriga dele e quando ia finalizar é interrompido* Alya: *saindo de trás da árvore* Olha até que ficou legal a roupa senhor cria--- am?! Quem é ele? Jack: Inimigo, acho que quer te pegar! ???: Me solta! O menino nota que a Alya é uma garota, porém ela ta um pouco disfarçada com o cabelo bem preso e com vestes masculinas, parecendo mais um garoto. Alya: *observa melhor o menino* O que você quer comigo?! ???: Uma garota? Espera, quem são vocês? Jack: *não deixa ele sair de jeito nenhum* Eu sou Jack, filho do rei de Hunter, depois do incidente eu saí vivo e ela é Alya, filha do nosso aliado do Reino Ghumidir o Yuan. ???: Você é filho do rei de Hunter? Conta outra. Jack: *soca a cara dele* Duvide de novo que eu, EUUU--- Alya: É verdade, ele é filho do rei de Hunter, porém depois do ataque graças a ele, eu saí viva. Então pare de duvidar porque isso me irrita tá? Agora Jack, acho que devemos ir e você quer me ajudar? *olha para o garoto* ???: Mande seu escravo sair de cima de mim! Jack: Eu não sou escravo dela seu fraco! *se aconchega em cima dele* Daqui você não sai! Alya: *observa esperando Jack sair* Jack: Hahahahaha iai? É forte pra me tirar daqui? Ou é só um magrelinho? ???: Você me chamou de... *pega um punhado de terra com a mão e joga na cara de Jack, aproveita a distração dele e joga o peso para o lado, girando o corpo, Jack perde o equilíbrio e cai de lado, rapidamente sobe em cima dele é imobiliza seus braços* Sim, você é um escravo! Jack: Uurg!!! Alya: *senta em cima do garoto e quase que eles se beijam* Meu Deus, garotos são um saco! Jack: *desvia na hora* ALYA! CARAMBA! TÁ ME SUFOCANDO! AAARGH!!! Alya: Ahahahhahahahaha! Se amem! ???: Ei! Pare com isso! *faz força para empurrar a garota* Saia de cima de mim! Alya: Vão parar de brigar? *se aconchega na costa dele* Jack: Vamos! Agora sai! *tenta se soltar* Alya: *sai de cima deles* Então e agora? Você. *aponta pro menino* Qual o seu nome? Jack: O nome dele é arrombado e ele foi pôr aqueles gordos que tem um pau bem gordo, só pode, porque pra ele ser tão idiota assim! *empurra o garoto pro outro lado e levanta* Fiur. John: O que? Eu só não te mato agora mesmo porque gostei dessa garota..*pega sua espada e a guarda na bainha* Eu me chamo John. Na verdade é Johnny, mas prefiro John. Alya: Hm? Gostou de mim! Ai ai que novidade, você é bonitinho até ^^ Jack: Hm?! EU SOU MAIS BONITO QUE ESSA COISA! *empurra John* Alya: Aham *enrola o cabelo* John, você parece conhecer esse lugar, seria interessante a gente ficar com você no momento. Alya: O Jack só viveu na parte do Leste, não na parte do sul Tranvese. Poderia nos ajudar a chegar em Brakaris, a Cidade dos Barbaros, pode nos deixar no porto de barco e parar por lá, ia ser uma grande ajuda. Mas se isso não te der trabalho é claro... Jack: Grr... John: *fica encantado pela garota e suspira lentamente* É claro...eu conheço o caminho! Seu nome é Alya, certo? Acho que posso guiar vocês, sem problema. *olha para Jack* Desde que você não faça nada com estupidez. Jack: *de braços cruzados* Viadinho. Alya: Obrigada. John: Não precisa agradecer, vamos? Alya: Terá que me tratar como um garoto senão os homens tentarão me estuprar. John: Tudo bem, posso me acostumar com isso. Jack: Humph! *empurra John* Mostra logo o caminho, arrombado! John: Suas criancices são bobeira. *Começa a andar* Venha comigo, Alya. Alya: Tá legal *segue ele* Jack: Grrrrr. *fica com ciumes e afasta John de perto da Alya e fica ao lado dela* Um meio de conseguir atenção. Depois de um longo progresso, Alya anda e observa o lugar junto de Jack e John. Alya: Essa capital é bonita até Jack: Assim como eu John: Puff...*olha para Alya* Por que queriam vir aqui? Alya: Estou sendo procurada, por isso vamos nos afastar daqui. Jack: Burro, viadinho, arrombado burro... John: *começa a se irritar* Se esse asno não parar, eu juro, ele vai se arrepender até de ter nascido. Jack: Ai que medo, vai fazer o que? Vai acabar comigo? Isso vai atrapalhar a Alya. Agora vai mais rápido! Temos que achar um lugar para descansar! *empurra John* Alya estava muito destraída, prestando atenção no lugar. John: *quando é empurrado por Jack seus olhos ficam totalmente negros e sua voz fica grossa, logo encara Jack* EU MANDEI VOCÊ PARAR! *após se acalmar seus olhos e voz voltam ao normal* Jack: hm..um Hunter...ai que medinho...não aguenta ser zoado não é? Tá afim de ser zoado pro resto da sua vida? Alya: Meu Deus vocês vão namorar né? Diz a lenda que quem briga de mais se amaaa *empurra Jack pro John* Jack: Urg! John: *se afasta de Jack* Vamos Alya, não quero enrolar mais. Alya: Sim! Podemos passar uma noite naquela casa, eu li que os Inn" são chamados assim porque são lugares próprios só para dormir. Jack: Hmmm John: Então o que estamos esperando? Jack: O viado arrombado burro parar de ser lerdo :3 John: *segura o braço de Alya e sai andando com ela ao seu lado, ignorando completamente Jack* Jack: Grrrr!!! Alya: Uau! Jack: *agarra a mão de Alya e vai a levando para o INN* Alya: Calma! :o As pessoas dali observam eles achando que são gays querendo um menino, até que finalmente eles chegam nesse Inn. Alya: 3 CAMAS E UM QUARTO BONITO! Homem: ... *da a chave e levanta a mão pra receber o dinheiro* Alya: Exigente... *dá o dinheiro* Homem: #*conta o dinheiro* Chispem daqui garotos indecentes... Alya: Venham! *sobe a escada correndo* Quarto número 50 5º andaaarrrr! Vamos ver quem chega primeirooo!! Jack: *empurra John e vai atrás de Alya* John: Pff... *sai correndo em disparada escada a cima* Alya: *chegando* PRIMEIRA!!! As pessoas notam que todos a olham e ela faz voz grossa. Alya: PRIMEIRO! *entra no quarto* Jack: AAAAAHHH *correndo empatado com John* John: *se esforça para passar Jack mas eles acabam ficando empatados* Droga...*entra no quarto* Jack: *cansado* Aaargh! Alya: 2 em segundo né? Fechem a porta. Jack: *fecha a porta* Alya: *tira o cabelo de baixo da roupa e solta ele* Finalmente!!! *retira a outra blusa* Fiurrrr John: *fica paralisado vendo Alya se arrumar* Nossa... Jack: *vermelho e empurra John* John: *igualmente vermelho e empurra de volta* Jack: *empurra ele de volta* Alya: *entra no banheiro* Jack: Eu a conheci primeiro seu arrombado! John: Que seja, ela é toda sua, mas lembre-se: ELA NÃO É UM OBJETO! *encara Jack* Se você magoar ela, vai se ver comigo! Jack: Que medo de um arrombado! u.u *empurra John* Agora... *retira a blusa* tem músculo por acaso? John: Chama isso de músculo? *tira a camisa e flexiona os músculos* Quer ir pra porrada comigo é idiota? Jack: Só vir pra cima, quero ver se você é forte! John: Poderia te matar, mas não vale a pena me sujar. *põe a blusa de volta* Jack: Hahahaha! Só uma simples porrada, só pra ver quem é mais forte! *vai até o sofá e retira sua calça e ficando só de cueca daquelas box* fiuurrr!! bem melhor... John: Cara, para com isso, você está ridículo. Jack: ...É que a roupa de soldado é quente. Eu e a Alya passamos por muita coisa...ela foi perseguida pelos soldados do Violet, conhece? Ele quase a mata porém ela o matou, a primeira vez que ela matou, aí eu vi que eu realmente devia a ajudar. O Reino Sandor vai pagar pelo o que andou fazendo com a família dela. *range os dentes* Mas estamos salvos agora e é melhor você parar de ser um arrombado okay? Eu sou mais forte que você e todos sabem disso... e você tem o modo hunter isso é interessante... John: É, conheço sim. Jack: ... *levanta e fica sentado e começa a observar seus músculos e vai pro chão e começa a fazer flexão* 1... 2...3...4...5 John: Pff... *senta no sofá esperando Alya* Jack: ...6 7 8 *olha pro John* você treina? Ou apenas vai pro puteiro dar pros homens? John: Vou ignorar o insulto! Sim, treino desde os oito anos. Sou ótimo com espada, faca e arco. Tenho uma mira impecável. Já te contei que enxergo no escuro? Jack: *levanta e se senta no sofá um pouco longe de John* Cara! Eu treino desde os 4 anos *aponta para si mesmo* heheee...eu sou ótimo com espada, arco, punhal, espadas longas e também com machados, meu pai me ensinou bastante coisa...*olha pro chão* (Papai...) ele morreu...o rei morreu... eu me pergunto o que vai sobrar do reino de Hunter...acho que vamos ser Extintos...*sorrir de uma forma triste enquanto olha pro chão* John: Por que você não volta para lá? O trono é seu, por direito! Jack: Alya iria morrer... John: É, tem razão mas, você é forte, sabe lutar, por que não defende ela? Quer dizer, eu poderia ajudar. Jack: E eu sei muito bem o que você quer! *olha para John com um olhar desconfiado* só quer que eu me afaste pra se apossar da Alya John: Cara, a última coisa que eu quero é me envolver com Alya, não quero me envolver com nenhuma garota.. *olha para o chão com os olhos cheios de magoa* Elas tem medo de mim, espera, não devia falar isso com você, você só sabe falar merda. Jack: Elas não tem medo de você...a Alya não tem medo de você deixa de drama, acho que sentem medo de você porque é incomum um menino fora da capital treinar muito. John: Meus país, eu nunca conheci eles, fui aditado com sete anos. Minha "mãe" adotiva era envolvida com magia negra, ela fez algumas coisas comigo, consegui fugir mas era tarde e tive que aprender a treinar e viver sozinho...sempre sozinho... Jack: ...E...AHAA! VOCÊ DAVA PROS HOMENS GAYS DO PUTEIRO PRA CONSEGUIR O QUE COMER AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!! John: É por isso que eu te odeio! Jack: *olha pro chão e depois pro John, fica sem graça e depois olha para o corpo* O clíma fica totalmente parado por um segundo, até que Alya saía do banheiro, de cabelos soltos e penteados, ela estava realmente muito bonita. Alya: Olá... John: *fica sem reação ao ver Alya* O...olá...*sorri e fica vermelho na mesma hora* É...é bem quente.. eu...sim...vou tirar...*rapidamente remove a armadura* Você...está...bonita! Quero dizer...não só bonita. Está linda! Não digo isso porque gosto de você, quer dizer...não que não goste. É que você está mesmo linda e... *resolve ficar quieto, assim as bobeiras param de sair da boca* Alya: Ah obrigada ^^ isso me lembra o Ron, até quando eu acordava, ele me achava, bonita deve ser quente demais! ^^ *olha pro Jack* ! Meu Deus, Jack você tá só de cueca! Jack: ... *levanta e vai pro banheiro* Alya: Ja-- *a porta bate, interrompendo de completar seu nome* O que houve? *vai até o sofá e se senta* Nossa John, tira um pouco essa roupa fique sem a armadura. Eu fiquei só um pouquinho com a roupa que o Jack deu pra mim e fiquei mais suada que de costume hahaha ^^ John: Ron? Já ouvi falar sobre ele. *se senta ao lado de Alya* Alya: ...Ele era filho do rei Josh de Ghumidir, meu melhor amigo, ele era muito legal e acho que nessa altura ele não sobreviveria...acho que ele morreu... John: Alya, não pense assim, quer dizer e se ele estiver vivo? Nada diz o contrário. *segura a mão de Alya para a consolar* Alya: ...Sabe, ele não treinava, na verdade meus irmãos nunca treinavam, só o meu mais novo, ele treinava pra ser soldado e ele era muito legal, eu só ficava com raiva de só ele poder lutar nos campeonatos, eu treinava escondida pra caso algo acontecesse, para que eu possa me defender. Eu li num livro da Chan Myle, ela era uma princesa guerreira, vou ser como ela um dia...era o que eu pensava *olha pro John* obrigada ta? ^^ John: Nada impede você de ser como ela, bom, você é linda e tem motivação! Tenho certeza que vai ser uma grande guerreira quando crescer. *sorri para Alya* Não agradeça, não vejo porquê agradecer. Alya: *olhando para John, sorrir e abraça ele* Dentro do banheiro Jack ouve tudo, ele range os dentes e soca a parede com tanta força que ela acaba rachando e sua mão sangra. Jack: Argh... Ele olha para sua mão e um dos dedos saiu do lugar e sai do banheiro e fecha com toda a força a porta quase a quebrando que faz Alya e John darem um pulo por tomarem um susto e se separar e olhar para trás. Alya: QUAL É O PROBLEMA?! QUER QUEBRAR TUDO É?! Jack: VAI SE FERRAR! Alya: !!! (Nunca respondeu assim pra mim) *levanta e vai até ele* Qual é o seu problema? Jack: Fica aí com o John, eu vou embora amanhã! O reino do meu pai é mais importante que uma porra de garota! Alya: ?! Tá com ciumes é?! Nunca fui sua totalmente, sabia?! Jack: MAS EU TE SALVEI SUA MAL AGRADECIDA! ME DEIXE SOZINHO! *entra no banheiro e bate a porta na cara dela* Alya: !!! *sai de perto da porta e volta para a sala* ... John: Alya, eu estou trazendo problema, eu deveria ir embora *se levantando* Alya: Não! Eu preciso de você! John: *fica vermelho* Precisa? Eu posso conversar com ele depois, sei como resolver isso. Alya: Tá. *vai pro quarto* Tem 3 cama, porém, 1 é de casal e outra que tem 2 separadas, acho que vou dormir na de casal porque eu MEREEÇO! *entra no quarto* Qualquer coisa me chama! John: Tudo bem. *vai até a porta do banheiro* Jack, quero falar com você! Saia agora e haja como um homem! Vamos resolver tudo que tem entre nós! Jack: Tô ocupado! *tomando banho* vai tomar no seu cú! John: Quando sair daí, você vai vir diretamente falar comigo! Não queria uma briga, pois bem, se me vencer, eu me afasto da Alya e mantenho um relação totalmente estreita com ela, só vou ajudar vocês nessa "jornada" e nada mais. *faz uma pausa* Mas se eu ganhar a luta, você vai deixar de ser tão ciumento e vai ser mais legal com ela, além de pedir desculpas! Jack: Quer brigar comigo? Ok sem espadas! John: Sem espadas! Vou estar te esperando! *vai até o quarto* Fiz um acordo com ele. Alya: Tudo bem, eu vou dar uma dormida! Se resolvam no quarto de vocês ok? Só não se matem... John: Sem problemas, pode deixar. *vai até o outro quarto e fica esperando Jack* '''O confronto decisivo.' Depois de um tempo, Jack entra no quarto só de short e vai até a cama e olha pro John que o encara. Jack: Vamos lutar aqui? John: Você quem sabe, no fim você quem vai perder mesmo. Só não podemos acordar Alya. Jack: *avança na hora pra cima de John e agarra ele pelo pescoço e vai pro chão e bota o pé por cima dele e sobe sobre a barriga dele e prende seus braços* John: Arg! *está imobilizado mas tem uma ideia, morde Jack e vê que ele afrouxa um pouco, se solta e corre até a porta, fechando-a* Vale tudo! Jack: *encara o John e vai caminhando até ele, empurra ele e bota ele de cabeça contra a parede* John: *desvia do empurrão se abaixando, passa uma rasteira em Jack e quando ele cai, o imobiliza* Jack: *faz bastante força e consegue se jogar por cima de John, o imobiliza e soca varias vezes a cara dele* John: *sorri enquanto recebe os socos* Só isso? Achei que fosse mais forte! A cada soco, John sente uma força vindo do interior de sua alma, seus olhos ficam negros mas ele continua sorrindo, agora não sentindo mais dor. John: MAIS FORTE JACK! ACABE COM MINHA CARA! FAZENDO ISSO PELA LINDA DA ALYA? SABE, ELA FICARIA TÃO BEM AO MEU LADO NUMA CAMA SEM ROUPA! *sabe que vai apagar em instantes mas não se importa, apenas provoca mais e mais Jack* Jack soca com TANTA TANTA força John que é capaz de quase torcer a forma de deslocar o pescoço Jack: Aaaargh! John: Mais forte, seu bastardo! *sorri com a boca ensanguentada* Seu pai sentiria vergonha! *quando está prestes a desmaiar, uma força extraordinária invade seu corpo num único e forte golpe, dá uma cabeçada no nariz de Jack com uma força capaz de desmaiar até mesmo um adulto, No mesmo instante desmaia* Jack: !!! *cai no chão desmaiado* Cerca de 6:00 da manhã ambos acordam ao mesmo tempo e levantam ainda amanhecendo, Jack: *sentindo muita dor no nariz* Aaaaai... John: *sente uma dor absurda no rosto, além de uma forte dor de cabeça e tontura.* Uuuuurg... Jack: *avança pra cima de John e continua a socar a cara dele pensando que a luta ainda rolava* John: *levando os socos e empurra ele para o lado* SAÍ DE CIMA DE MIM! *Tosse sangue* Já acabou! Para! Jack: *continua a socar a cara de John* URGH! URGH! URGH! *soca umas 5 vezes até sua mão sangrar e a boca de John sangrar* John: Jack...por favor..*sente uma dor inexplicável* Para..por fa..*fecha os olhos e fica quieto, tentando superar a dor* Jack: Só se você admitir que eu sou o melhor e que eu venci! Aí eu vou parar! *soca a cara de John de novo* John: Nunca! Eu poderia te matar! *continha recebendo os golpes mas dessa vez agarra o braço direito de Jack e morde até quase arrancar um pedaço, mas para não machucar o garoto demais* Jack: *bate com o punho com força na boca de John* John: Jack! Para! Você é melhor! *tenta se proteger de alguns socos* Eu admito* Jack: *para de o socar e olha pro John, levanta e o deixa sair de lá, toca na mão que tava sangrando graças a bela mordida de John* Tem que adquirir uma habilidade para sair dos golpes, morder alguém não é saída, os seus golpes tavam mais para uma brincadeira pra mim, eu já fui mordido demais, principalmente por garotas. Morder e envenenar são armas para garotas. John: É? E que tal arrancar seu coração com minhas próprias mãos? *fica deitado e cospe sangue pro lado* Você sabe que eu poderia te matar. Só peguei leve. Jack: Eu também. John: Ah, claro.. Jack: *observa seu punho* Você sabe disso também, eu fui treinado por bastante gente, meu pai ás vezes não sabia me dar amor e me dava otimos lugares para treinar, porém, se não quer acreditar, fique na sua então eu vou ver a porcaria do meu nariz, seu golpe foi forte. Um golpe que prestou pelo menos *abre a porta do quarto e sai* John: Posso não ser mais forte que você fisicamente, mas conviver com um demônio aprisionado em seu corpo te faz ter que aprender a crescer psicológicamente. Não é fácil sobreviver quando todos estão te caçando. *se levanta e vai atrás de uma toalha* Vamos ter que limpar esse quarto, está cheio de sangue. Jack: Já que perdeu você faz isso. John: Esse não era o combinado...*bufa* que seja. Jack: Bom que ganha mais músculo! *fala enquanto limpa o rosto* Pra deixar de ser um arrombado! Hahaha. John: Pff... *consegue achar uma toalha e começa a limpar todo o sangue do quarto, a grande maioria estava no chão e um pouco na parede* Jack: Bom...qual era o combinado pra você fazer caso eu vencesse mesmo? Vai se afastar da Alya e manter a relação a estreita com ela...e só vai ajudar a gente nesse momento! John na hora pensa "Não vou abondonar Alya por causa de uma competição idiota" John: Claro Jack, totalmente estreita. *vai até o banheiro lavar o rosto* Jack: Hm...que legal! *vai até o quarto e veste a blusa* Quente...*deita na cama* Agora vou dormir! Vê se não me aperreia! John: Fique a vontade. *aproveita para tomar uma banho* Algumas horas depois, Alya acorda e sai do quarto toda descabelada e anda até a sala e vê John. Alya: O que houve?! O seu rosto! *vai até ele e olha a boca dele* Meu deus! Esse Jack vai ter o que merece! *pega um balde de água e vai correndo até o quarto aonde Jack dorme, ele parece tá dormindo bem e na hora joga água nele* Jack: !!!!!!!!!!!!!! *levanta da cama gritando* QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA?! Alya: Machucou o John, por que?! Jack: CONTA PRA ELA SEU IDIOTA!!! Aaaaaahhh!! John: Alya! Deixa ele. *vai até os dois* Não se preocupe, foi bem um acordo, as coisas vão ficar mais "calmas" entre nós dois. Alya: Tá tudo bem mesmo? Jack: *soca o balde com toda a força* Tô farto! *sai do quarto* Alya: Ah!!! O balde é jogado com força e acaba dando um pequeno corte no dedo da Alya. Alya: Ai... John: *segura a mão de Alya para ver seu dedo e percebe que está sangrando* Vamos cuidar disso.. *seus olhos ficam negros e lentamente o corte some do dedo de Alya e aparece no meu dedo* Pronto... Alya parece assustada. Alya: Você..o que e você? John: *seus olhos voltam a ficar normais* Alya não queria te assustar. *se afasta da garota* Eu...*se virando e andando até a saída* Alya: Não me assustou, eu fiquei encantad---#ve ele saindo# NÃO TÔ ASSUSTADA! John: *para e ouve seu grito e volta* Não? Todo mundo se assusta comigo. Alya: Já vi coisas piores...já vi meu avô pelado uma vez hahaha, te garanto que foi horrível...você é bonito até com o olho negro... John: *ri do comentário dela e depois fica vermelho com o elogio* O-Obrigado, na verdade, você é linda mesmo vestida como menino. Alya: ^^ *abraça ele* Que tal irmos comer alguma coisa fora? John: Vamos! Vai chamar o Jack?. Alya: *olha pro chão* Você quer que ele vá? John: Bom, você quem sabe. Alya: Quer que ele vá? Jack: *escuta isso mas ninguém o nota* John: Na verdade não, vamos só nós dois.. Alya: Tudo bem! Meu cabelo tá horrivel? Jack range os dentes, lacrimeja e vai pro banheiro e fecha a porta e se agacha. John: Não, ele está lindo. *sorri para ela* Alya: Vamos então! *fecha a porta devagar e sai junto de John* Espera! John: O que foi? Alya: Ai meu deus quase! *entra de novo na casa e bota calça e uma blusa por cima e bota o cabelo embaixo da blusa e voltando* Agora sim! John: *sorri* Essa foi por pouco, podemos ir? Alya: Sim! me chame de Ally lá fora... *ambos saem* John: Claro, Aly. *sorri* Um passeio dominical. Alya: Caramba! Tá cheio de gente hoje! John: E como.. não esperava tudo isso! Alya: *caminha* Vem! *pega na mão de John* Você conhece por aqui! Me leve pra uma boa loja John: Claro! Ei, tive uma ideia.. quando criança eu vinha muito para cá.. *guia Alya até chegarem em um lago do lado da cidade* É um lindo local com águas cristalinas e plantas de diversas cores. John: É um lindo lugar e olhe, ali tem a melhor loja que eu conheço! A comida deles é fantástica! E tem de tudo um pouco. Pães, carne, enfim, você vai adorar! Vamos lá? Alya: Sim! *sente o aroma* muito lindo esse cheiro. John: Pois é, adorava vir aqui. *ainda segurando a mão dela, vão até a loja que havia dito antes* Então, o que vai querer? Alya: O que você recomenda :3 *na hora percebe que todos olham de forma estranha* Escolhe cara! *faz uma voz grossa* Dentro da Inn, Jack sai de onde estava e fecha a porta e deixa tudo aberto ainda, ele vai até o quarto e pega sua roupa e coloca, ele fica bonito e arruma bem o seu cabelo e sai do Inn e tranca a porta, enquanto isso na loja. Alya: *comendo* Muito booooom nhaum! *comendo* Jack entra na loja e passa por eles, Alya vê Jack e logo se espanta. Alya: !!!! Jack: Senhor Sena! Eu queria pão! Um bem quentinho! Sena: É pra já! *dá um pão bem quentinho pro Jack* Jack: Obrigado! *recebe o dinheiro do Jack* Muito obrigado! Alya: Jack...obrigado por vir aqui! Jack anda por eles e olha para eles dois. Jack: ... Alya: ... *observa Jack* Jack: .... *sai da loja* Alya: *levanta da cadeira* ME DESCULPA JACK! É SERIO! Jack: *sai da loja ignorando ela* Alya: Grr... *olha pro John e senta de novo na cadeira* John: Vá até ele *sorri para ela* eu vou pagar a comida, vai lá, vocês dois precisam conversar. Alya: Não...vou ficar com você John: Tem certeza disso? Eu não sei se é certo... John se enche de coragem por um segundo e acaba desabafando. John: Sabe...eu fiz uma aposta com ele, não posso ter qualquer tipo de relação com você que não seja profissional, não deveria nem ter te trago aqui. Espero que entenda. Alya: Aposta estupida... Alya: Vocês garotos são um saco! Perdi a fome! Se resolvam! *sai da loja* John: É, Alya...não é culpa minha, mas ele não me deu opção. *vê ela sair da loja, vai pagar toda a comida e em seguida volta para o Inn enquanto procura Jack* Jack! John: *vê a porta da laje aberta e passa por ela* Jack: *observando a paisagem na laje do INN e um vento ta batendo nele* A visão que o John tem da vista da laje e muito bonita. Jack: *olha pro John* ...Pode ficar com ela mano...eu sinceramente desisto dela, ela prefere você, eu devo ser maduro e aceitar. Que vergonha... John: Jack... *vai até o lado do garoto e olha a paisagem* linda não? Digo, Alya é linda e, acho que de certa forma você merece ficar com ela. Eu não devia ter saído com ela, me desculpe Jack. Vou cumprir minha promessa. Jack: Eu já disse que eu desisto dela, ela gosta de você, não de mim. *olha pro John* Aproveite ela... eu só vou continuar o meu dever...*aperta a mão do John e sorrir e se levanta* John: Jack, cara, esquece tudo entre eu e ela, você a conheceu primeiro, não posso chegar furando o olho e tudo mais. Jack: Mas você já fez, Infelizmente ela ama você agora. John: Ah...me desculpe Jack...*se levanta e vai a procura de Alya* E no lado de fora. Alya: *observando uns homens converdando* Homem: O reino de Ghumidir tá sendo governado pelo filho do Yuan né? Alya: ?! (Juan?) Homem 2: Sim! Será que eles vão encontrar a paz com um rei tão jovem? Homem: Depois da morte daquele loirinho estupido acho que ele achara a paz! Homem 2: Espero! Alya:*sorrir* (Meu irmão esta no comando de Ghumidir! Que noticia ótima!) *volta pro INN e dá de cara com o John* John: Alya!... Alya: John! Meu irmão tá...*levanta e sobe a escada* vem eu vou te contar! John: Ah, vamos...*segue Alya escada acima* Alya: *ao chegar no quarto vira pro John* Meu irmão tá no comando de Ghumidir! Isso é uma ótima noticia! :D John: Isso é incrível Alya! Me deixa muito feliz! *abraça ela* Alya: *abraça John e pula enquanto o abraça* Isso significa que meus irmãos estão vivos! Jack: Puxa que bom... Alya: *olha pro Jack descendo as escadas, sorrindo* Bastante! Ahaha!! ^^ John: Isso! Logo vamos encontrar eles! Temos pra onde ir agora! Jack: (Bom...então no fim ela não precisou de minha ajuda...tá tudo ótimo pra ela.) Alya: Isso é muito legal! Vamos partir amanhã cedo! Quero ver a cara do meu irmão quando ele me ver! >< John: Sim, vamos! Mas...*olha um pouco mais sério para Alya* Alya...eu posso falar com você em particular? Pode ser na laje... Jack: Hm...*olha pro John* Alya: Tá legal! :D Eles dois vão pra laje e John fica de frente para Alya. Alya: O que foi? John: Me desculpe pelo que aconteceu lá no restaurante...*suspira e fica olhando o pôr do sol* eu gosto muito de você Alya. Alya: *cora* Hehe...eu também gosto de você! Você é uma ótima pessoa! *abraça John* John: É, obrigado mas, não é como você está pensando Aly...eu gosto MESMO de você...*olha Alya nos olhos* Alya: !!! O clima fica diferênte entre os dois. Alya: *dá um belo sorriso* Assim que estivermos em um lugar melhor eu te darei um beijo. *se distanceia de John e desce* John: Ahn...tá bem. *com um sorriso bobo no rosto, desce a escada* No quarto, Alya corre pro banheiro, Jack está deitado no sofá sem blusa e cochilando e John senta no chão ao lado do sofá e fica pensando um pouco ainda com Alya na cabeça. Jack: O que foi arrombado? John: Nada princesinha.. Jack: Quer brigar? Olha que eu sempre acabo com você! Dessa vez ainda entro na lista de todos que te arrombaram John: A lista de todos que me arrombaram? A da sua mãe é maior! Jack: Hahaha! *pula em cima de John e o imobiliza* Seu trouxa! Minha mae? Já olhou pra sua? John: Minha mãe? Ela morreu, pelo menos eu não choro por isso. Jack: A minha tambem, minha mãe morreu aos meus 9 anos e ela era um ótima pessoa! John: Você pode me soltar? Não quero ficar ouvindo historinhas sobre sua mãe ou sua vida! E assim John e Jack se entenderam um pouco só, se tornando meio amigos, porém se odiando pra valer. Tomando novas decisões. No dia seguinte, Alya caminha para fora do Inn e escuta escondida os homens novamente. Homem 1: Soube que o Juan não voltou após uma convenção de festa em uma casa amiga? Homem 2: Acha que ele morreu? Homem 3: Certeza... Alya fica triste com a notícia e seu sorriso desaparece. Alya: ... (Meu irmão não é mais o rei de Ghumidir?...) Jack: *vai lá para fora vê Alya sozinha* Alya o que hou-- Alya: *sai correndo* Jack: ALYA!? Depois de um tempo em um lugar mais abandonado próximo a um rio e ninguém por perto, Alya observa o rio. Alya: (Ele não comanda mais Ghumidir e ele está desaparecido...relaxa Alya ele pode estar apenas escondido...) *lacrimeja* ...Esse trouxa saiu do castelo para observar as caras amigas?! Alya: Ir para um baile na casa dos outros?! Seu burro eles devem vir até você! Eles provavelmente foram mortos...todos foram...minha irmã...meu irmãozinho...todos.....Juan...Hua Lin...papai... *começa a chorar e se agacha chorando muito e bota a mão sobre o seu rosto* Alya lembra de seu irmãozinho falando: Juan: Calma Alya! Não deve chorar! Sei que o papai disse que nós devemos chorar para que fiquemos mais fortes...porém... Alya: *para de chorar e olha para seu irmão* Juan: Para ficarmos incrivelmente mais fortes, se soubermos o que devemos fazer ao invés de chorar, devemos seguir em frente e mudar. Alya: *sorrir e limpa suas lagrimas e olha para o sol nascendo* Hehe...irmão...obrigada...talvez isso me ajude em algo...pela primeira vez.*levanta devagar e retira algo de sua bainha e corre para bem perto do rio, segura o cabelo e bota a lâmina da espada sobre o este*...Devo mudar...devo mudar....talvez isso me ajude em alguma coisa...*fecha seus olhos* irei para um lugar conhecido...ou talvez seguro, irei evoluir lá...e assim voltarei para Ghumidir mais forte. *fecha seus olhos bem mais forte* (Papai...irmã...irmão...Ron...Joe...todos...amo todos vocês...sempre amarei vocês...) *abre o olho* E então, Alya passa a lâmina e corta seu cabelo quase completamente e joga todo ele no rio e só deixa sua franja um pouco longa. Depois de um longo tempo Jack questiona John. Jack: Sei lá cara! Ela simplesmente foi embora correndo, eu sei lá o que é que houve com ela!! *com raiva* John: Eu vou procurar ela. *se levantando* Alya: Não é preciso *andando na direção deles e para um momento* Eles olham ela por completo e ficam literalmente surpresos. Jack: Seu cabelo... John: Você cortou? Alya aparentava ter um ar masculinizado. Alya: Olha...era a hora de mudar...a minha beleza só vai me atrapalhar, vou agir como um garoto de agora em diante...vocês saberão que eu sou uma menina...vamos para Brakaris, a Cidade dos Bárbaros meus amigos!... John: Brakaris?! Jack: MAS VOCÊ IA PARA CASA! Alya: *olha para Jack* Jack...você é o meu primo...não tem para aonde ir...eu espero que venha comigo Jack: Eu vou! mas...*encarando John* John: *range os dentes mas logo sorrir* Eu vou... Alya: *toca no seu cabelo e suspira* Meu irmão possivelmente está morto...vocês se dariam bem com ele. Ele era irritante como você Jack, mas uma ótima pessoa no fundo como ambos você, eu vejo cada parte de meus irmãos em vocês dois, então me garantam que vão ir comigo! Por favor! John: Certo... Jack: Tá legal! *dá uma gravata no John e logo abraça Alya junto de John* John: *sai da gravata e abraça os dois* Alya: Somos uma família agora ^^ e agora temos um novo objetivo, temos que ser importantes por lá, ouvi dizer que lá tem um treino para os soldados sem rosto, também conhecido como Aranhas, porém temos que ir com cuidado, assim nos tornaríamos aranhas e poderíamos viajar para determinados lugares fingindo ser outra pessoa. Jack: Hahaha... Alya: ? Jack: Engraçado, sempre fingimos ser outras pessoas, sabia? Alya: Realmente... John: Ally ^^ Alya: Johna e Jacka, venham comigo minhas putas do bordel! *se virando e andando para fora da casa* Jack: AAAAÍÍÍÍ!! É PRA JÁ MEU SUBORDINADO! *caminha atrás de Alya* John: *parado* (Eu gostava dela da forma que ela estava...) *logo olha para eles e sorrir* (mas...eles são minha família agora, eu não posso recuar agora...) Jack: *olhando para trás* Hey cara, vamos lá ou deixamos você pra trás! John: (Eu admiro ela do mesmo jeito...mesmo que ela tenha mudado, ela sempre sera a Alya, minha Alya...) *corre atrás deles dois* E assim, Alya, Jack e John saem de Tranvese e trilham sua jornada juntos rumo a Brakaris, mais conhecida como a Bahia dos Escravos. Navegando em alto-mar. Depois de um longo caminho, finalmente Alya, John e Jack chegam no porto de barcos, também chamados de gralhas. Alya: Bem, garotos! Eu vou ir para a Bahia dos Escravos! Eu soube que meu pai tinha algo com aquele lugar! Talvez eles me ajudem! Quem vai comigo? Jack: Eu! *empurra John* Eu vou! John: Humph...*fala um pouco baixo* eu sou vou porque gosto dela ok? Alya: Hum? Então você vai John! :D Que ótimo! *abraça o John* Jack: Seria melhor se ele não fosse ¬¬ John:*meio corado e pigarreia* ...Vamos logo então. Jack: Humph...espero que não me atrapalhe! John: Espero é que não fique falando besteiras seu merdinha, quer dizer bostonioson. Jack: O QUE?! *soca o John no rosto* John:*recebe o soco mas dá uma cotovelada na bochecha dele* Alya: *empurra os dois o Jack pra esquerda e John pra direita* PAREM! Não quero saber de vocês brigando! *vira de costas* Jack: *ao ela virar ele encara o John de perto para o provocar* Jack: *agarra o John e o imobiliza enquanto Alya não olha* John: *chuta o joelho dele e depois pega e empurra ele no chão e vai pra perto de Alya* Hoje não quero gastar energia a toa ... Alya: *corre na direção de um barco* Bahia dos escravos! Esse barco vai para lá? Homem: Bahia dos Escravos? Sim, dinheiro? Alya: Vocês conhecem o Yuan Xing? Ele é um parentesco importante meu! Homem: Yuan Xing...confirmação? Alya mostra o resto de um vestido de Ghumidir leal Homem: Ok entre. Alya: VEM JOHN! JACK! Jack: *levanta e corre na direção de John mas logo para quando Alya os chama* John:*vai em direção ao barco e sobe* Jack: Quero brigar diretamente com você mais tarde! *segue Alya* Alya: Parem de brigar mais que merda Homem: Eles estão com você? Alya: Sim... Homem: Podem escolher um lugar para dormir. Alya: Tudo bem. *entra mais a fundo do barco e acha um lugar com a sombra do barco e se deita* Perfeitooo Jack: *segue Alya mas percebe que ela estava longe e empurra John* John: Hey cara tá bom *empurra ele* Jack: Mais respeito comigo...não sou qualquer um... John: Mesmo que você é o rei de qualquer coisa eu não iria te respeitar. Jack: *ignora John, para e vê a mare e se apoia na beira do barco* Bem, Alya, sabia que é bem raro em entrar em um barco? Alya: Tipo, é meio normal, era bem difícil você sair do castelo então é normal. O clíma está ótimo, aproveite ^^ John: *deita ao lado de Alya mas tenta disfarçar o olhar* Jack: Aproveitar? Tá bom! *tira a blusa só pra exibir seus músculos e faz exercícios na frente de Alya* Alya: Se quer me impressionar, não conseguiu. *fecha os olhos* John: A noite está bela não é Alya? É raro vermos as estrelas nessa epoca do ano. Alya: Sim o dia está lindo John, *abre o olho e sorrir para o John* estará mais lindo quando amanhecer, tô tão feliz que você viajará conosco ^^ Jack: ¬¬ John: Ahh esqueci, vocês não conseguem ver de dia né? *dá uma pequena risada* Normalmente ninguém gosta da minha presença... Jack: Lógico né...você é chato! 20...21...22... *fazendo flexões* Alya: Cala a boca Jack! Eu gosto de tê-lo conosco, é bem mais divertido que viajar com um garoto tentando me conquista 100% das vezes. Jack: *fica quieto por um momento* 30...31...32... *continua as flexoes* John: Jack, nem todas as meninas gostam só de músculos, qualquer um pode ser músculoso, mas poucos podem ser Inteligentes. Jack: *se levanta e chuta bem nas bolas de John* Cala a boca coisa do demônio! Alya: *se levanta* PAREM MERDA! QUE CARALH--- *empurra o Jack para longe* Odeio isso! Vocês brigam pra cacete! Vão procurar ser amigos! Vocês são indênticos! Tentem ser amigos pelo menos! John: T____T Aaaai... *segura naquele lugar com as duas mãos encolhido* Só uma vez tento dar uma de sério e o cara mete o cacete em mim... Alya: ta tudo bem John? John: *levanta o polegar mas lacrimejando* Jack: Humph! Mais que merda! Vou ajudar os caras do barco! Pelo menos eles ligarão para a minha força. *sai andando* John:Claro John:*levanta e pega no ombro do jack* John:Como você quer conquista ela se vc ignora ela cara John:*da um mata leão nele* Jack: *da um mata leão em John também e o derruba no chão e logo senta na sua barriga e soca duas vezes a cara dele* Grr!! Alya: Mas que saco!! Ah quer saber dane-se! *se deita* John:*chuta ele com as duas pernas na barriga* O Jack, já chega porra! Jack: *logo se levanta * Vem! Vem! Jack: Já tô cheio de você! *avança em John novamente* John: Cansei de ficar lutando com você! Jack: Ah é? Mas eu não! John: Entenda, essas nossas brigas não vão dar em lugar algum! Jack: Mas eu quero brigar com você da mesma forma! John:*em posiçao de batalha* Jack: E VOCÊ COMEÇOU DESTA VEZ! *soca a cara de John* Pode vir! Vem! John: *dá um soco no queixo e na bochecha, depois dá um chute nele que o empurra e bate na parede* Jack: *logo pula para frente e dá uma gravata bem dada em John* John:*se segurando* Hoje desempatamos Jack: *aperta mais o pescoço de John* É bom mesmo! John: *dá uma cabeçada extramente forte nele, depois comba seguidas vezes com socos* Jack: *levando os golpes e logo aperta mais o pescoço de John não o soltando* John: HUUURGGHH Jack: *ignora o soco de John até que começa a sangrar mas mesmo assim continua pressionando o pescoço de John mais forte* Um homem chega e soca a cara de Jack e logo após isso, chuta a bunda de John o tacando no chão. Homem: Sem brigas! Jack: Guh! *cai no chão * Merda! Eu venci! John: Eu avisei seu cabeçudo! Logo após o homem se vira e anda. Jack: *percebe que o homem saiu e logo se levantava e ia até o John e chutava ele* Cacete!! Você já me provoca! John: Humph, se vencer e ficar dando gravata qualquer um venceria né seu abestado? Jack: Apenas dei um golpe forte! Se você não consegue sair o problema é seu! Não venha me criticar mais! *se senta e olha o John de perto* Vamos ver quem faz mais flexões! Aí aquele homem não poderá impedir mais! Tire a blusa e eu te espero na parte da sombra. *vai pra parte da sombra* John: *faz flexões só que com a blusa mesmo* John: 1,2,3... *pareçe meio lento porém pareçe que não cansa facilmente* Jack: *faz flexões junto de John* Nesse caso, eu te recomendo tirar a blusa pois vai perder o ar, fora que sua blusa vai ficar suada e vai feder John: Okay então caralho*levanta e tira a camisa e volta na posição e começa de novo, só que mais rapido* 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10...15 Jack: 20...21...22...23...24...25...26... John: 25...30...31 Jack: *começa a apressar* 40...41...42...43...44...45 *observa o John e rir levemente por estar na frente* Alya: *abre os olhos um pouco e repara os dois competindo sem nenhum deles notarem* (...Que sorte a minha...) *dá um sorriso safado mas logo fica fingindo que tá dormindo* John:50...60...70 hehe...você está mais lento ou eu que sou rapido demais. Jack: 90...91...o que...o que disse?...*suando* 93..94...95...96..97..98..99..100! Mais 200! 101! 102! John: *vai no mesmo ritmo que ele* Só isso vamos até os 1000! 101! 102!....110! Jack: Humph! Vamos nessa! John: 120...121,122,123! OroraooaroaooraaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAA *fazendo flexões e ainda vai revezando os braços ou seja faz só com um braço a flexão * Jack: *começa a fazer também só com uma mão e tá empatado com John* 124...125... John: *suando pra caramba* 127..128 ...129 ...130!!! Jack: Cacete!...Tô parecendo um chuveiro! Quer se banhar em mim? Haha! 131...132... John: É você! Jack está suando igualzinho ao John. John: 134..135..136 Jack: Hehe! 137...138...Vou vencer! Aí quem perder vai ter que fazer tudo que o outro quiser por um dia! John: Não! dasdasduhasuhdusa 140..145..150 Jack: Não? Só por causa disso, se você perder, vai ter que fazer coisas nojentas também, só não pode envolver garotas ta? Não quero fazer nada em Alya, 155...156... John:*olha serio pra ele* É mais facil eu me jogar desse barco e ser morto por tubarões do que deixar alguém fazer qualquer coisa malígna com a Alya! Brinque mas não envolva ela cara! Jack: EU QUE TAVA FALANDO ISSO O COISA! John: 160...165 Jack: Não vem jogar a culpa pro meu lado! *continua* 170...172...173...Tá atrasado! 174...175... John:170..175..Claro que não tô atrás :v Jack: Humph...180... 181...182...183 *começa a acelerar* John: *acelera mais ainda* 180..182..184..186...190..193...196..200!!!! Jack: 300!!! John: Mas que bicho retardado, além de ser cabeçudo não ensinaram ele como contar! 201!! 202...205 Jack: Eu to na sua frente hahaha 301...302... John: *para um pouco* Ficou chato... Jack: 303...304...305...306...307...308...309...*continua mas quando chega no 400 ele para e olha pro John e sobe em cima dele e começa a cair suor em John* Você perdeu! John: *chuta a parte íntima dele* Aah porra, vai suar em outro, caralho! Jack: Aaargh!! *pisa nas bolas de John também e cai em cima de John por causa da dor* Merdaaaa!!! *sai de cima de John tocando na parte* John: PORRA CARALHO SAI DISGRAÇAAAAA!!! *tocando na parte também* Jack: Merdaaaaa!! Vai se fuder!! Vem pra cima agora! Urg! Alya: *continua reparando, já de pé, apoiada na parte de cima da construção que fecha a segurança para o mar* O barco começa a navegar Alya: Olha só! O barco ta começando a andar! *se levanta e olha a vista* ?? Jack: Humph... *levanta* John: *levantando com clara difículdade* Jack: Merda... *retirando as mãos das partes íntimas* pensando bem, até que você fica gostoso suado :v *andando* John:*facepalm* Você viu um viadinho que me copia e que só fala merda? O guarda aponta para onde ele foi e John vai lá. Jack: *se limpando, nota o John* Nem pense em tentar me ver pelado o merda! John:*dá meia volta* Jack: Cacete...mas esse lugar é bom até! Hahaha melhor do que aquela quentura lá fora! Alya nem reparou. John: Nem que eu ganhe uma excalibur vou tomar banho com você Jack: Melhor assim! Quero ter nenhum viado reparando os meus centímetros. John: Hahahahahahahahahaha!! John faz um sinal com o dedo indicador e o polegar, colocando os dedos 2 centímetros de distância um do outro. Jack: Teu pau que é assim! Você nunca viu o meu e espero que não veja. *se levanta e pega a sua calça* John: *vai no chuveiro e chuta o Jack para fora do banheiro* Vai fazer alguma coisa da vida seu filho da mãe! Jack: !!! Mas que? Quer brigar é? John: *balançando a cabeça que não* Deixa eu tomar meu banho pô Jack: Então não me chuta! *sobe as escadas* Enquanto John se prepara para tomar banho, lá fora, Jack corre e abraça Alya Jack: Oooii! Alya: Já tomou banho? Ah! Melhor assim. Jack: ^^ *observa os mares* Bem, Alya, uma coisa que eu queria comentar... Alya: ? *olha para ele* Jack: *se afastando de Alya* Por que a Bahia dos Escravos? Meu pai falou que ele tinha amigos até na Bahia dos Escravos, aí eu acho bom a gente ir para lá, lá é seguro. Jack: Entendi... De volta para John. John: Acabei *se enxugando em pé escutando* Jack: Tá Alya, quando precisar de mim me chame. *vai até a parte com a sombra e se deita com as mãos na nuca* ^^ John: Alya, exatamente como ele disse. Só que ás vezes vou te ajudar até quando você não querer x) Jack: Humph ¬¬ Alya: Okay, quero que você fique quietinho perto do Jack! Seria uma ajuda *u* John: Okay *dá um sorriso pra ela* Alya: Vai ? John: *senta em cima de um barril e dorme ali mesmo* Alya: Ele não me obedeceu, mas tudo bem... *fica quieta e logo vê que eles não prestam atenção e caminha até o homem* Alya: Ei moço... *faz voz grossa* Homem: Aqueles seus companheiros são homo? Alya: O QUE?! NÃO! Homem: Eu vi um te agarrando '-' John: *deita ao lado de jack mas empurrando para o lado* Alya: Enfim, gostaria de saber qual é o melhor trabalho da Bahia dos Escravos. Homem: Trabalho, bem, acho que é bom você trabalhar vendendo comida, as pessoas de lá compra qualquer coisa. Alya: Tudo bem, vendendo comida... Homem: Que bom saber que eles não são homo. Alya: Heheheeeee *caminha de volta se aproxima dos dois* Lembrem-se! Aqui eu sou um garoto! Tentem não ficar me agarrando pois vão achar que vocês são gays! E eles não vão com a cara de gays hahaha Jack: ? Ah é mesmo...me desculpe Alya *volta a encarar o nada* Alya: Ally... Jack: ...Okay... Alya: Ally pra você também John. John: Okay, ouviu senhor romântico? Por isso não fico me agarrando nela que nem um macaco sem mãe. Jack: *range os dentes e soca o John* Caramba! Me deixa!!! Alya: *se levanta e volta a olhar a vista e olha para os dois* Na Bahia dos Escravos, seremos vendedores de....comida...ainda vou pensar em que classe irei querer entrar, aí entraremos juntos ou em classes separadas... Jack: Eu já sei lutar Alya, é bom você fazer o aprendizado para se especializar em uma classe específica... Alya: Tudo bem, eu vou, mas secundáriamente seremos vendedores de comida. Jack: Isso é meio vergonhoso, eu não quero ir para a Bahia dos Escravos pra trabalhar de vendedor...eu nunca fui pobre o suficiente para isso. -.- Alya: Mas é tudo o que podemos fazer agora Jack, por favor... Jack: *suspira* John: Pareçe que poderemos render bastante dinheiro lá, perfeito, preciso mesmo de dinheiro para melhorar minha armadura, hey jack alias deve ser até legal ser vendedor :v Jack: Podem nos tratar mal e eu ja vi o que faziam com vendedores jovens, alguns homens bêbados ás vezes estupravam as crianças e se descobrirem que a Alya é uma garota, vai ser pior para ela! Alya: Tenho 2 garotos fortes para me proteger e eu sei me cuidar sozinha tá? Eu matei Violet que me perseguia! Você mesmo me ajudou Jack! Jack: Mas matar é algo complicado, se fizermos inimigos na Bahia dos Escravos, podemos ser marcados e mortos! Eu não consi-- Alya: Ai meu Deus, cala a boca! Jack: *fica em silencio* Alya: Pare de pensar que tudo dará errado por favor! John: Os dois estão certos e errados. Alya: ? John: O Jack está certo em algumas coisas, porém não podemos ser tão pessimistas assim. Jack: ... John: Nós deveríamos pensar em trabalhar com alguém que já trabalha nesse ramo. Porque não podemos começar do nada, certo? Jack: Sim... Alya: Talvez aquele homem nos ajude, mas agora vamos descansar. John: Okay. *deita num canto escuro do barco* Jack: *continua no mesmo lugar e observa o mar e se deita de barriga para baixo* Alya: *fica olhando as águas do outro lado* E no dia seguinte. Jack: *acorda e levanta, vai até o Homem* Olá! Por acaso tem quantos dias para chegar na Bahia dos Escravos? Homem: Aproximadamente 3 dias... Jack: Ah, tudo bem...*caminha de volta e se deita no chão e olha para a Alya e sorrir levemente* John: 3 dias...hum....*fecha os olhos e fica pensando* Jack: Tá acordado? *fala baixo* John: *escutando* Você ta falando comigo? Jack: Não...com o meu pau, ele tá duro aí perguntei se ele tá acordado, o resto de merda. John:....Hahah nussa...como você é engraçado. Jack: ...Humph! Tá acordado faz quanto tempo John? *se aproxima de John* Cara...vem cá...*levanta e vai para longe de Alya e fica apoiado no apoiador do barco* John: *abre uns dos olhos e observa o Jack* Jack: *esperando John vir* John: Hum...fala.... Jack: Vem aqui. John: *vai ate ele* O que foi? *parece desinteressado* Jack: Cara...eu queria saber...o que você acha que vai ser...lá na Bahia dos Escravos...estou com um pouco de medo... John: ...Sinceramente...não sei muito bem....pode ser bom ou ruim, o medo que eu tenho, é que uns de vocês se machuque gravemente. Lá com certeza não vai ter alguém pra nos hosperdar então eu acho que vamos acabar dormindo em qualquer canto. Jack: Isso que me preocupa...eu não irei me machucar...muito menos você, eu sei que nós seremos fortes por lá mas e a Alya? Ela...e se descobrirem que ela é uma garota? John: Por isso não estou interagindo muito com ela. Jack: Tudo bem mano...uma coisa...quando chegarmos lá...como vai ser? John: Hum....eu acho que quando chegarmos lá, a Alya vai nos mandar fazer algo, porque em mandar ela é profissional :v Jack: Hahahahahaha. Uma caixa é jogada na cabeça dos dois. Jack: AAARGH! John: Aaaiaiaiaiiaiai! >< B'em-vindos a Bahia dos Escravos!' *3 dias apos isso* *bahia dos escravos* *barco quase chegando mas eles ja podem ver a cidade* 9:00 Tarsis Germano John John:aiaiaiiaiaia*segura no lugar que ta doendo* Daniel Abraão Jack #9:00 da manhã no momento# * Tarsis Germano John John:*vendo as pessoas de longe...bem longe* Daniel Abraão Jack *uma estatua de um gladiador enorme* Tarsis Germano John John:wow .... John:*fica só olhando* Daniel Abraão Jack //essa seria a foto do momento que eles estão! essa é a visão deles ?? // Tarsis Germano John // :v Daniel Abraão Jack Jack: QUE MANEIRO! OLHA ESSE GLADIADOR!!! Jack: caramba! Alya: isso é muito interessante! mas porquê um gladiador na bahia dos escravos? Tarsis Germano John John:deve ser algum tipo de heroi lendario essas coisas Daniel Abraão Jack Homem: é um gladiador... mas ele representa que este lugar é um lugar livre... um lugar aonde os escravos vivem... um lugar aonde cada um é de uma forma e cada um pode fazer o que bem quiser neste lugar! esse gladiador simboliza a liberdade de todos! Jack: oohh 'o' Homem: e essa estatua também representa um homem que lutou por isso! por este lugar que estamos chegando agora, crianças! espero que vocês fiquem bem na bahia dos escravos! Jack: e vamos! não é mesmo? John? Ally ? Alya: CLARO! Tarsis Germano John John:concerteza ! Daniel Abraão Jack *barco para no porto* Homem: foi bom estar com vocês! eu estarei no porto! se precisarem é so chegar com algum mebro do porto e perguntar sobre algum homem chamado Shelvan! Jack: tudo bem! *sai do barco* aee!!! Jack: que legal!! *observa cada detalhe do porto* Alya: se precisarmos de você! vamos vir até você senhor shelvan! obrigada---obrigado pela viagem! *saindo do barco* Shelvan: foi um prazer! Tarsis Germano John John:valeu senhor .. Daniel Abraão Jack Shelvan: tudo de bom John! Tarsis Germano John John:*da um joinha de costas e sai do barco* Daniel Abraão Jack Alya: otimo! vamos para um lugar... agora o lugar eu não sei mas... *pega um papel* que tal visitarmos um pouco este lugar? *começa a caminhar* Jack: *segue Alya* Tarsis Germano John John:*vai atras deles* John:*obeserva que tem muitaas pessoas observando eles* Daniel Abraão Jack *Pessoas olham com um tipo de nojo deles* Homem: *derruba Jack no chão e derruba Alya também* humph... saiam da frente *ao andar derruba John no chão também e caminha até o porto* Jack: HO--- Alya: pare... não queremos fazer confusões... Tarsis Germano John John:jack acalme-se Daniel Abraão Jack Jack: mais que idiota... *Se levanta e levanta alya* Tarsis Germano John John:se nos comerçamos uma briga pode ser ... John:*levanta sozinho* Daniel Abraão Jack Jack: ... Moça: saiam daqui crianças! Tarsis Germano John John:(se eu nao quiser sua put$@) John:*arremendando a mulher mas sem ela perceber* Daniel Abraão Jack Moça: *puxa o Jack pra fora do caminho empurra Alya para fora* Alya: ai... Jack: merda... Moça: *vira e da um tapa na cara de Jack* bons modos! Jack: QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É--- *logo se cala* *alguns homens rodeiam Jack* Alya: EI! DEIXEM ELE EM PAZ! por favor! Tarsis Germano John John:hey pessoal voces.. John:não vao perder tempo batendo nele né John:concerteza vcs tem coisas mais importantes do que bater em uma criança estou certo .. Daniel Abraão Jack *os homens são bem altos e marombas* Jack: AAARGH!! Categoria:Personagens